1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure with a disk drive bracket mounted between a first panel and a second panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer (PC) enclosures are nowadays generally being made as light, thin, short and compact as possible. Conventionally, a disk drive bracket of an enclosure is integrally formed on a bottom panel of the enclosure, or separately manufactured and secured on the bottom panel with rivets or screws. Once the enclosure is assembled, there is usually little or no room to perform maintenance, replacement or expansion of components inside the enclosure. Circuitry under or adjacent to the disk drive bracket cannot be easily inspected. Even where inspection is possible, adjacent components are prone to be accidentally damaged during the inspection. In many instances, the disk drive bracket needs to be removed in order to perform maintenance, replacement or expansion. Such removal is tedious and time-consuming.
Taiwan Patent Applications No. 308320 and No. 301423 respectively disclose disk drive brackets pivotally attached to computer enclosures. This simplifies assembly and disassembly of the enclosures. However, these kinds of disk drive brackets need to be supported by hand when rotated into or out from the enclosure. Moreover, after being rotated out to a self-supported position, the disk drive bracket is located above the circuit board. The confined space in the enclosure still makes performance of maintenance, replacement or expansion inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure with a disk drive bracket which is easily assembled and disassembled and therefore facilitates maintenance, replacement or expansion of components inside the enclosure.
To achieve the above object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a front panel, a disk drive bracket and a bottom panel. The front panel comprises two opposite side plates and a bottom flange. A bottom portion of each side plate forms an L-shaped securing portion defining a locking hole. The disk drive bracket comprises two sidewalls. A front end of a bottom portion of each sidewall defines a locking hole, corresponding to the locking hole of a respective one of the side plates of the front panel. Rearwardly of the locking hole, the bottom portion of the sidewall is bent to form a rail. The bottom panel comprises two guiding channels on opposite lateral sides thereof. In assembly, the disk drive bracket is secured to the front panel. The rails of the disk drive bracket are then slid into the guiding channels of the bottom panel, to attach the combined front panel and disk drive bracket to the bottom panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: